Lucina/Awakening Quotes
"Marth" Chapter 4 Vs. Chrom *'Chrom:' Who is your father? *'Marth': I've said enough for one day, sir. *'Chrom:' Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you. *'Marth': Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who! "Marth" Chapter 6 Chapter Quotes Chapter 23 Vs. Validar Second Battle * Lucina: Die, Validar! * Validar: Impudent meddler! You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?! * Lucina: Perhaps it won't... But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life! Endgame Vs. Grima * Lucina: I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live! * Grima: ...YOU CANNOT SLAY... WHAT MAY NEVER DIE... Event Tiles *"Hmm? What have we here?" (item) *"I tried out one of Father's sword moves and smashed a hole in the wall. ...Success?" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but will it be enough?" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"What are you smiling about? Did you see me break the training dummies again?" (happy) *"I feel so empowered around you. Have I mentioned that? Why don't we team up?" (team up) *"I was wondering how you pass your leisure time." (free time) *"Do you have any dreams for the future?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"No. I'm just happy for the company and laughter. It's still a new feeling." (happy) *"Of course. I will protect you with my life, the same as all my comrades." (team up) *"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future." (free time) *"Only to undo the dark future to come. I'd give my life to see that dream realized." (dreams) Asking - Chrom *"Father, can I challenge you to another fight? I still have much to learn." (train) *"Father, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? I could not bear to lose you..." (concern) *"Father, can I get you anything? I rarely get a chance to thank you for all you've done." (gift) *"I'm so glad we can be together again, Father. Tell me more about your life." (story) Replying - Chrom *"Of course, Father! I lost the battle in the arena, but much has changed since then!" (train) *"That's kind of you to ask, Father. But I worry about you too." (concern) *"I just want a brighter future. I can deal with any hardship now in exchange." (gift) *"I remember a little of a more peaceful time when I was very small. I pretended I was captain of my very own Junior Shepherds! Be kind to baby Lucina if she does such silly things. They...may be all she has." (story) Asking - Mother *"Mother, why don’t we have a little contest to see whose cooking Father prefers?" (train) *"Mother, you look pale. Should I get help? Lie down for a bit!" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I finally have the chance to be a good daughter." (gift) *"Mother, what was your life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Mother *"A contest? I'd rather not... but if you insist. I will not hold back." (train) *"I appreciate your concern, Mother. But you need to take care of yourself too." (concern) *"Oh! Thank you. But just being able to spend time with you is a wonderful gift." (gift) *"You want to know about the future? I have told you most of what I know. Why don't we talk about the few memories I have of you? We could sit down over dinner. I would like that very much." (story) Asking - Married *"Please take care of yourself out there. I do not want to see another loved one slain." (promise) *"You look more dashing than ever! To me, you are the finest man in the world." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). May we be together always." (love) *"What is that, my dear? Can I help you store it in the convoy?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I promise to remain by your side as long as you need me." (promise) *"Oh, thank you! You look dashing as well." (compliment) *"I love you as well. Don’t you dare think of dying out there." (love) *"Oh, it’s just a lunch I made you for the road. I hope it tastes all right..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, why don't we train for a bit? I want to see what my daughter is capable of." (train) *"Morgan, you seem unwell. is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, is there anything you desire? I wish to spoil my daughter silly." (gift) *"Morgan, was your future more peaceful than mine? I wish you could remember." (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. After all, you will need to learn to wield Falchion one day." (train) *"I'm fine, thank you. Don't get so excited." (concern) *"Thank you, but the thing I want most is something I must win by my own strength." (gift) *"I came from the future, like you. Mine was a dark one, though, and full of despair. I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong. If so, then let us set things right together. We will save all possible futures!" (story) Level Up *"I will not watch another Ylissean life be taken!" (6-7 stats up) *"This strength serves more than me alone." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I must stay this course." (2-3 stats up) *"I cannot settle for this!" (0-1 stat up) *"All this strength means little unless I succeed." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Perhaps change is my best hope." Armory *"I long for the day shopping is all we need to worry about." (buying) *"Go ahead. The gold will serve a greater cause." (selling) *"Would you like to name the new weapon for me?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Mother. Father. Let us pray our efforts to stay the future will succeed in the end." (misc) *"Something agrees with me today. I must have at least twice my normal strength!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. I’m just on my way out." (midday) *"Evening, Robin. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Robin. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Morning, Robin. The morning air is bracing, isn’t it?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Best of luck with today’s endeavors." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The days slip away so fast..." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Sleep well tonight." (night) *"I'm so glad we can celebrate your birthday together, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Mother. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Mother. Here to rest? I'm just on my way out." (midday) *"Good evening, Mother. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Mother. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Mother. Father and I are both so excited." (birthday) Roster Chrom's future daughter, a kind and just princess who has made it her duty to save the world. She loves her father and would do anything to keep him safe. The least likely to get a joke. Born on April 20th. Help Description An enigmatic woman who thirsts for a better world. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You're all right." *"Seize the chance." *"It's all right." *"Together!" *"Have faith." *"I'm by your side." *"Be ready." *"I'm right here." *"Now!" Dual Guard *"I'll keep you safe!" *"Get back!" Dual Strike *"You're mine!" *"Allow me!" *"Take this!" *"Forget about me?" *"My turn!" Critical/Skill *“I say when it ends!” *“You will not stop me!” *“Hope will never die!” *“I challenge my fate!” Enemy Defeated *"Whatever it takes." *"Good!" *"There we are!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"Our bonds are strong." *"Thank you." *"You have my gratitude." Defeated By Enemy *"Must I...fall here?" Defeated as "Marth" *"I am...bested." Death/Retreat Category:Quote